


Well, this blows.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: alternate universes!!, it's a few months after the SQUIPCIDENT, teleportation!!, universe hopping!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy, Rich, Michael, and Jake are lost. In a different universe, that is.





	Well, this blows.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> warnings:  
> cursing, making out, teasing, dogs,

   Whew. Michael Mell was tired. And not in the 'I-just-ran-a-marathon' way, more in the 'Rich-is-the-most-stubborn-person-on-the-planet' way. Because Rich  _is_ the most stubborn person in the world. Have you met the guy? It took an hour - yes, an hour - just to convince Rich to watch Michael's favorite movie. And finally, Rich had complied, only if his main bitch Jake was there with him. Of course, Jeremy was there too. They were only forty-five minutes into the movie (Marley & Me) when:

"This movie fucking sthucks." 

"Rich!"

So it was going well so far. Jake was laying on the couch, sitting up against the armrest with his long-ass legs hogging the entire couch. Rich was laying on top of him, on his side with his head laying on Jake's chest. He kept throwing smug looks at Jeremy and Michael because he got the couch and they didn't. As for those boyfs, Jeremy and Michael were on their beanbags, hugging each other tightly. Jeremy kept muttering 'I love dogs'. 

The four watched the movie like that for a while until it ended (earning a "Finally!" from Rich. Michael didn't appreciate the commentary.) The bowl of the popcorn that the three had been sharing was basically licked clean (Jeremy had hogged the whole bowl). 

Rich stood up and stretched. Jake sat up, watching Rich and grinning. Jeremy was basically gushing over Michael. Cute.

Now, everything had been completely fine. Jake was helping clean up, Rich was squinting at his phone, Jeremy was..asleep, and Michael was staring suspiciously at his DVD player. It was being weirdly loud like something was being crunched inside of it, and that definitely wasn't supposed to happen. It was only when the player let out a puff of green smoke that Michael started to alert the others.

"Uh, hey, guys? This thing's actin' weird." 

Jeremy just grunted, mumbling 'shh I'm sleeping'. Rich frowned. Jake walked over to Michael.

"What do you mean? Looks normal to me." Jake hummed. Michael blinked. 

"It's.. smoking." 

There was a pause, then everyone laughed (except Jeremy). "I don't know anything about technology!" Jake said defensively. 

"I love my fucking idiot of a boyfriend." Rich teased. Jake grinned mischievously at Rich, turning, and.. now they were making out. Looks like it'll be Michael's job to save the day. Again. Technology ruins everything. 

As Michael turned closer to examine the DVD player, it only got worse. It started... vibrating. Michael took a step backward. "Guys?" 

At this point, Jeremy had wakened up, rubbing his eyes. He frowned, staring at the DVD player as well. "What the shit?" 

Rich groaned, pulling away from Jake. "Guys, we're  _busy,_ can you-" He was cut off, because there was suddenly a blinding white light. Michael vaguely heard Rich shriek, and he could only imagine that he had hopped into Jake's arms. When the light disappeared, Michael's theory was proven correct: Rich was, in fact, in Jake's arms, arms slung around his neck. However, they were no longer in Michael's basement: instead in a..school hallway? Michael felt his hand grabbed by Jeremy. 

"Uh. Jared? Why did these guys just appear in front of me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
